


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°47 : « Corps »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [47]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: AND LARS MIKKELSEN'S VOICE HOLY KENOBI ♥, Drabble, Giant Blueberry, M/M, No wonder Eli's melting for him too..., OKAY I'M FANGIRLING OVER THRAWN SO WHAT, Probably fangirling over Thrawn..., Too sexy for Corellia Coruscant and Csilla, Too sexy for his white uniform, Too sexy for his ysalamiri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Mitth'raw'nuruodo aimait l'Art. Mitth'raw'nurodo était également lui-même une œuvre d'Art.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°47 : « Corps »

**Author's Note:**

> Eli... Thrawn... Je vous adore les gars, si si j'vous jure... Mais SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE PITIÉ, vous êtes bien gentils mais vous prenez beaucoup de place.  
> (C'est quand l'autrice commence à parler à ses muses fictives que vous pouvez sonner l'alarme et commencer l'évacuation xD)

Une peau bleu clair. Lisse. Sans rides. Sans imperfections ? Non. À y regarder de plus près, quelques petites taches dépigmentées parsemaient ses joues.

Les joues. Hautes pommettes, mâchoires ciselées. Une sculpture. La comparaison convenait à la perfection à ce passionné d'art.

Les lèvres. Fines. Désirables. Gracieuses lorsqu'elles bougeaient, même si c'était le plus souvent en une moue qu'en un sourire. Elles étaient d'un bleu moins prononcé, tout de même, avec du _beige_ sur la face interne ?

Les yeux. Rouges, même la pupille. Brillants, luminescents, surtout dans l'obscurité. Leur expression était indéchiffrable si le visage ne les accompagnait pas de ses mimiques. Indéchiffrables, sauf lorsqu'ils semblaient s'illuminer encore plus alors qu'ils se posaient sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Une œuvre d'art. Ou sur lui, le narrateur chanceux décrivant cette beauté particulière.

La voix. Grave, mais douce. Calme, posée, ne dévoilant presque aucune émotion, elle non plus, sauf cas particuliers. Déclamait dans un phrasé parfait, mais avec un charmant accent étranger.

Les cheveux. Aussi soignés que le reste de son apparence. Impeccablement coiffés. D'un bleu foncé, presque noir. Courts, désormais. Soyeux...

Eli adorait ce contact avec les cheveux de Thrawn. Des moments privilégiés, de complicité. Lui seul avait accès à la face cachée du Chiss, et des particularités physiques, il pourrait encore en citer des plus intimes... Il connaissait par cœur le corps qui se cachait derrière l'uniforme. Et il ne se lassait pas de le redécouvrir à chaque fois...

**Author's Note:**

> NYAH. FANGIRL POWER. C'était trop tentant, et comme le self-insert c'est pas si intéressant que ça en a l'air, c'est Eli qui a eu la chance inouïe de pouvoir approcher le (futur ?) Grand Amiral de si près.  
> La Myrtille Géante de mon cœur * - * … Hmm, non, ça le fait mieux en anglais : “the Giant Blueberry of my heart * - *”.
> 
> (Fanwarriors never change. Fangirling warfare is our speciality, we know all the methods. :p)


End file.
